Omniscient
by c0rin
Summary: Kyouya wonders why Haruhi married him...


A/N: I edited it. Just reposting it again.

"Omniscient"

The brown eyed girl smiled at the scene that greeted her, her husband was lying on their bed with their daughter sleeping on his chest. She approached the two sleeping figures and sat down beside her husband's hip, she nudged him awake.

"Kyouya." She called softly so as not to wake their baby, his eyes opened revealing silver orbs. He yawned, the smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Is she alright?" Caressing her daughter's back.

"Yes, still a little fussy though." He handed the baby to her. Then touched his lips on her cheek in a completely indifferent manner. "How was your trip?"

"Completely boring."She kissed the baby's black hair. Then faced the former Shadow King who was now sitting and staring at his wife and child.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing." Kyouya answered.

Haruhi laughed. "You haven't changed a bit. I sometimes wonder why I married you." She told him casually, while hugging the product of their union to her chest. Baby Ohtori snuggled closer to her mother's warmth. Her husband took his glasses from the dresser and wore it. Then he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

Kyouya Ohtori closed the bathroom door and leaned against it, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, Haruhi words scared him, she couldn't be contemplating about leaving him. Could she? They didn't exactly marry for love. They got married because both their fathers blackmailed them to. Kyouya's father arranged with Ranka-san a bright future for Haruhi by telling her father that by marrying her to his son, she can achieve everything she ever dreamed of. It was an offer Ranka-san could not possibly refuse. Especially since he had always preferred Kyouya to that Rich idiot named Tamaki Suoh.

Both he and Haruhi refused to be married but Kyouya received the shock of his life one day when his father suddenly announced that the "fair." Fujioka Haruhi had graciously consented to marry him. Kyouya couldn't refuse the second time. He didn't even want to. But he always wondered why she suddenly accepted him as her husband.

They started out a little rocky, he knew very well she didn't marry him for love, and he's quite aware that she knew that he didn't love her. And so they stayed together, not really bothering what each feels for the other.

Everyone says that it was a union that was not bound to last. People were betting that by the third year of their marriage, one of them would be filing for divorce. But somehow, after almost 6 years of marriage, not one of them even initiated for any proceedings. In fact, their daughter is now a year old.

The brunette knew why he stayed with her, it was simple really. Along the way of their marriage, he fell in love. While he didn't start in love, he still ended up being in love. She was a good wife like he always knew she would be. He remembered the first day of their life together, he woke up smelling coffee and thinking, "maybe this would work out." And it did. Gradually, they learned to adjust to each other's personalities and what started out as a sham became reality. He slowly became her husband in every possible way.

What he loved about her wasn't really how she looked like, she was beautiful, no doubt. Her eyes alone can already make a man feel special, but somehow, it was her ability to see through people which pulled him to her. Everything about her begs to be discovered. Kyouya often thought that "How can one so simple yet be so special?" Her intelligence never failed to amaze him, she seemed to be growing more beautiful everyday, inside as well as outside.

They were silent partners, while she was already rich, Haruhi never changed, when she has the time, she prepares his clothes for him, one thing Kyouya never learned properly was how to choose his own clothes, someone always did that for him. Yet ever since she entered his household, Haruhi took over the task. She also made sure that all the things he needed for the office was arranged every night and readied every morning. All his medicines and other daily needs were always done by his wife that Kyouya cannot anymore imagine what life would be like without her. It feels wonderful to be thought of instead of being the one to be thinking of others.

On the other hand, he always made sure to be there when he is needed. On occasions like their birthdays or when Haruhi's law office holds a party every time she bags a new, rich client or corporation. Even when she's sick, he personally takes care of her. He was after all, a doctor. He makes sure that she never forgets a meeting or appointment as his wife can be too forgetful at times.

In fact, they do what normal husbands and wives do, except for going out on dates which none of them ever had the courage to ask the other. They call the other just to connect when one is out of town, eat dinner together, attend parties together, make love, take care of their daughter. But to Kyouya, it all feels unreal. Sure, they are married, but he feels as if it's a dream that will end when one of them wakes up.

He wondered why he can never confess, it wasn't as if he was that much of a coward. But he realized that what he feared was rejection. Haruhi might not love him. And Kyouya Ohtori wasn't the type of person who take rejection well. It scared him to think about what his wife might do if he told her how he feels. So he remained silent.

But six years of being together without voicing out his feelings was putting a strain on him, it was making him vulnerable to everyone, it seems that aside from Haruhi, every member in their former Host Club knew what he felt for his wife. He received enough teasing during his last birthday, he was only too thankful that his wife was busy feeding the baby at that time.

Kyouya took off his clothes and proceed to shower, Haruhi knocked on the bathroom door. "Kyouya?" she called out, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He let the water run down his head. It felt wonderful to wash away all his troubles, "Relax." he told himself. Haruhi's black lingerie was driving him crazy. He groaned in annoyance at his body's reaction.

"Are you—oh." She blushed. "Need help?"

"Ha ru hi." He growled. She laughed them took of her undies, she stepped into the shower behind him. Kyouya froze. Then:

"What on earth are you doing?" He almost bit her head off, she scrubbed his back with the purple sponge then grazed his neck with her teeth.

"Honestly?" she whispered, "I don't know. But I'd like a little help."

"You're driving me crazy!" He cried out before turning around and kissing his wife senseless, she smelled like strawberries that were freshly picked. "I need you." He pushed her body to the bathroom wall and wrapped her legs around him, she moaned in surprise at his body's need. Kyouya was almost insane with it.

"It's only been two days!" she said laughingly. Kyouya thrust inside her.

"It's been a long two days." He groaned in demand. Haruhi whimpered in arousal as she felt him pushing in and out of her, her husband can be aggressive at times. She felt herself being pushed up and down, her back almost heating the wall. She embraced him and hid her face on his neck.

"Slowly, slowly." She said gently, "I'm going to be here forever."

"Gomen Haruhi." He stopped thrusting and hugged her gently, he calmed himself. "Did I hurt you?" he asked a little too seriously that she laughed out loud.

"I said slowly, not stop. Don't stop, I want you so much." She whispered at him achingly that his body just flamed. He pushed inside her again, slowly this time, almost lovingly. Haruhi felt tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Don't stop Kyouya, please." She said when he stopped to look at her questioningly, she held on to him for life, he was almost there.

"I'm..Haruhi...I..." He moaned, "God, I'm going insane" he whimpered as his body was reaching it's limit.

"Shh. Let it go."

Kyouya buckled forward and shouted her name when he came, she wrapped her legs around him more, cradling his life inside her. She came with him.

He took a deep long breath and carried her to the bathroom sink, she shivered at the coldness of the marble. Kyouya wrapped his arms around her. Then rubbed her arms her till she felt warm.

"Mmm. Did you ever wonder why I agreed to marry you?" she closed her eyes then lay her head on his chest, listened to his heart beat.

Kyouya waited, she remained silent.

"Sorry if I was too rough." He apologized to fill the silence. She smiled then brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're never too rough." She teased. He husband stared at her, looking as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Yet. he opened his mouth.

"Haruhi...I ...We've been...6 years.." He shut up and just looked in her eyes, letting his eyes do the talking.

She stared at him silently, waiting.

He tried again..

"I..." He closed his eyes, praying that his tears won't fall because of too much emotion.

"It may be too late to say this but I want you to know that...that..." He stuttered.

Haruhi touched his cheek, he watched as she reached up and kissed his eyes that were slowly becoming wet. Then his nose, cheeks and finally his lips.

Once again, she displayed the reason why he fell in love with her.

"It's okay Kyouya Ohtori." She whispered silently, "I love you too."


End file.
